Zu spät
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Eine junge Frau wurde entführt... und er ist fest entschlossen sie zum schönsten Kunstwerk zu machen, dass man je gesehen hat...
1. Warten

Titel: warten  
Teil: 1/3  
Autor: Ayu  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Charaktere: OFC (Original Female Character)  
Prompt: #85 - Sie (bei fanfic100de Lifejournal Community)  
Rating: PG-13 (oder so')  
Disclaimer: Criminal Minds gehört leider nicht mir. Und ich verdien hiermit auch leider kein Geld. Alles was mir gehört, sind die gestörten Ideen'''  
Anmerkung: Das ist mein erster Versuch ich hoffe es ist annehmbar.

* * *

**_warten..._**

Der Raum in dem sie sich befand war dunkel und kalt. Sie konnte nur erahnen, dass sie sich vielleicht in einem alten Kellergewölbe oder ähnlichem befinden musste aufgrund der kalten, feuchten Wand an der sie lehnte, der Dunkelheit und dem entfernten Geräuschen, die sie an leise plätscherndes Wasser erinnerten. Ihre Hände waren gefesselt und über ihr an einem Haken aufgehängt. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, wie lange sie sich nun schon in der Gewalt dieses Irren befand und die unzähligen Schmerzen die _Er_ ihr zugefügt hatte, schienen ihren Körper übernommen zu haben. Es kam ihr vor, als würde der Schmerz wie flüssiges Gift durch ihre Adern fließen und langsam aber sicher jedes andere Gefühl auslöschen. Und doch wollte sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass man sie finden würde. Dass man sie aus diesem Schrecklichen Gefängnis befreien würde und sie nie wieder solche Schmerzen ertragen müsse. Sie betete für ihr Leben.

Am Anfang hatte sie noch versucht nach Hilfe zu schreien, aber das konnte sie mittlerweile nicht mehr. Ihre Kehle war rau und sie wusste, dass es eh nichts bringen würde. Sie würde _Ihn_ damit nur wieder wütend machen. Und dann würde _Er_ länger bei ihr bleiben. Etwas, was sie wirklich nicht wollte. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich und die Tränen schienen gar nicht mehr aufhören zu fallen. Das einzig andere starke Gefühl, was ihr noch geblieben schien war die überwältigende Panik, von der ihr Körper jedes Mal ergriffen wurde, wenn sie ein Geräusch von draußen vernahm oder _Er_ den Raum betrat. _Lass es nicht ihn sein… Oh bitte, lass es nicht ihn sein_ waren die einzigen Gedanken, die ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf rasten und die Erleichterung die sich in ihr ausbreitete wenn es wirklich so war, war mit nichts anderem zu vergleichen. Heute jedoch, war das Glück nicht auf ihrer Seite.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und das Licht sie blendete. Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich an die plötzliche Helligkeit zu gewöhnen und sah eher zögerlich zu _Ihm_. Ihrem Peiniger ins Gesicht zu schauen, war wirklich etwas, was sie nicht wollte. Aber sie musste es tun. Sie konnte nicht anders. Und dort stand _Er_, beobachtete sie und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ließ ihren Atem stocken. Und da wusste sie es… heute Abend würde es vorbei sein…  
Sie wusste, dass sie diesen Abend nicht überleben würde… man würde sie nicht mehr retten können… es war das Ende.


	2. Blut an den Händen

**Titel:** Zu spät...  
**Teil:** 2/3  
**Kapiteltitel:** Blut an den Händen  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds  
**Charaktere:** OFC, OMC  
**Thema:** #84 - Er  
**Rating:** PG-16 (vorsichtshalber... hat keine Ahnung)  
**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds gehört leider nicht mir. Und ich verdien hiermit auch leider kein Geld. Alles was mir gehört, sind die gestörten Ideen'''

* * *

Blut an den Händen 

Lächelnd betrachtete er sie, wie sie dort an der Wand hing. Hilflos, ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Das Gefühl von Macht, welches ihn in solchen Momenten durchströmte war einfach unglaublich und er liebte es, würde es für nichts auf der Welt wieder hergeben. Eher würde er sterben, aber er wusste, dass sie ihn eh nicht finden würden. Und wenn doch würde es zu spät sein. Ihr würden sie sicher nicht mehr helfen können. Denn wenn er eines mehr liebte, als das Gefühl von macht, dann waren es die Schreie seiner Opfer und das Gefühl von warmen Blut, das langsam über seine Hände lief, während er etwas kreierte das für ihn das schönste war, was er je gesehen hatte. Alle seine Opfer hatten ihn um Gnade angebettelt, gefleht er möge aufhören, geweint, geschrieen und doch hatte er niemanden gehen lassen. Das war etwas, was er nie tun könnte. Seine ganze Bemühungen jemanden zu finden, der das perfekte Kunstwerk abgeben könnte. Jemand, dessen Blut wie flüssige Seide über samtige Haut gleiten würde um sie langsam in ein wunderschönes, schimmerndes rot zu verwandeln, welches im sanften Mondlicht nur noch schöner und unwirklicher aussehen würde.

Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich bei diesem Gedanken unaufhaltsam auf sein Gesicht, als er sich vorstellte welche Schönheit sie abgeben würde. Das was er bisher von ihr gesehen hatte, hatte gereicht um ihm zu versichern, dass sie perfekt war. Besser als alle anderen, die er bisher hier her gebracht hatte. Er würde ihre makellose, blasse Haus langsam aber sicher zu einem Kunstwerk aus flüssigem, roten Lebenselixier machen und er war sich sicher, dass es nichts mehr geben würde, was ihre Schönheit übertrumpfen könnte.

Ein Blick zu ihr zeigte ihm, dass sie sich mittlerweile an das Licht gewöhnt hatte und sogar den Mut aufgebracht hatte zu ihm zu sehen. Vielleicht war es die pure Verzweiflung die aus ihr sprach, doch das störte ihn nicht. Sie beachtete ihn, bemerkte ihn und anhand ihres Blickes konnte er sagen, dass sie wusste dass er ihr nun die Ehre erweisen würde ein Stück seiner künstlerischen Sammlung zu werden. Und was für ein wunderbares noch dazu…  
Ohne es wirklich bemerkt zu haben, stand er nun bereits vor ihr und betrachtete sie eingehend. Zum ersten Mal vorsichtig, löste er die Kette von ihren Handgelenken und sah schließlich lachend mit an, wie sie kraftlos zu Boden sank.  
„Keine Sorge… du wirst ein wunderschönes Werk werden" hauchte er leise, fast andächtig als er schließlich die Tasche, die er mitgebracht hatte zu Boden fallen ließ und ein Messer heraus nahm. Er würde sich Zeit mit ihr nehmen, die Perfektion seiner arbeit auskosten und alles nehmen, was sie ihm geben konnte. Ihre Augen folgten seinen Bewegungen, als er das Messer langsam zu ihrem Körper wandern ließ und mit seinem Werk begann. Ihr schmerzerfüllter Schrei war wie Musik in seinen Ohren und das Blut, welches seine Hände zu bedecken begann versprachen ihm, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte…


	3. Zu spät

**Titel:** Zu spät...  
**Teil:** 3/3  
**Kapiteltitel:** Zu spät...  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds  
**Charaktere:** Dr. Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan  
**Thema:** #30 - Tod  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds gehört leider nicht mir. Und ich verdien hiermit auch leider kein Geld. Alles was mir gehört, sind die gestörten Ideen'''  
**Anmerkung:** Ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, dass ich diesen Teil nicht wirklich mag, aber ich hoffe er ist nicht zu schrecklich...

* * *

Zu spät…

Zu spät… sie waren wirklich zu spät gekommen. Sie hatten gewusst, dass sie nicht mehr viel Zeit haben würden und sie hatten es nicht geschafft. Sie hatten sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig befreien können.  
Egal was er auch tat, Spencer Reid schaffte es einfach nicht, seinen Blick von dem Bild abzuwenden, welches sich ihm hier bot. Die junge Frau, nach der sie gesucht hatten, lag mit offenen Augen und leerem Blick vor ihnen. Ihre Hände waren auf ihrem Bauch zusammen gefaltet worden und das weiße Laken auf das man sie gelegt hatte war blutdurchtränkt. Ihr gesamter Körper weiß unzählige Schnittverletzungen auf und noch konnte niemand sagen woran sie genau gestorben war.

Ein leichter Schauer rannte über seinen Rücken als er daran dachte, wie der Täter geschrieen hatte, als sie ihn festgenommen hatten. Geschrieen und getobt hatte er, dass sie ihn sein „Kunstwerk" vollenden lassen sollten. Das sie kein Recht hätten ihn einfach mit zu nehmen. Kopfschüttelnd hatte er ihm hinterher gesehen, hatte zugesehen wie Gideon und Hotchner ihm gefolgt waren, beide mit gleich dunklen Minen. Doch er selbst schien einfach noch nicht gehen zu können. Wieder glitt sein Blick zu der jungen Frau und er begann sich zu fragen, was wohl gewesen wäre wenn sie etwas früher gekommen wären. Aber eher er tiefer in diesen Gedanken versinken konnte, spürte er eine Hand die sich auf seine Schulter legte. Überrascht drehte er sich um und sah direkt in Derek Morgans Gesicht, der ihn ernst ansah. „Lass uns gehen, Reid… es gibt hier nichts mehr was wir tun könnten"  
seufzend nickte der Jüngere und sah sich noch einmal in dem Raum um, ehe er sich umdrehte und zusammen mit Morgan zu den anderen ging. Das stimmte… sie konnten nichts mehr tun, denn sie waren zu spät…


End file.
